A Cover Is Not the Book
A Cover Is Not the Book is a song. Lyrics Uncle Goodenberg was a bookworm And he lived on Charring Cross The memory of his volumes brings a smile He would read me lots of stories When he wasn't on the sauce Now I'd like to share the wisdom Of my favourite bibliophile He said a Cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the cover one discovers That the king maybe a crook Chapter titles are like signs And if you read between the lines You'll find your first impression was mistook For a cover is nice But a cover is not the book "Mary Poppins, could you give us an example?" "Certainly" Nelly Rebitta was made of wood But what could not be seen was though A trunk up top was barren While her roots were lush and green So in Spring when Mr. Hickery saw her blossoms blooming there He took fruit despite her bark And now there's seedlings everywhere Which proves that A cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the cover one discovers That the king maybe a crook Chapter titles are like signs And if you read between the lines You'll find your first impression was mistook For a cover is nice But a cover is not the book "Should we do the one about the wealthy widow?" "Ooh, by all means" "Always loved that one" "Well, go on then" Lady Highest of Macaw Brought all her treasures to a reef Where she only wore a smile Plus two feathers, and a leaf So no one tried to rob her 'Cause she barely wore a stitch For when you're in your birthday suit There ain't much there to show you're rich Oh, a cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the cover one discovers That the king maybe a crook Tarulalee, tarurala, tarulalee, tara-ta-ta You'll find your first impression was mistook (ya-da-da-da) For a cover is nice But a cover is not the book "Oh give us the one about that dirty rascal, why don't ya" "Isn't that one a bit long?" "Well the quicker you're into it, the quicker you're out of it" Once upon a time In a nursery rhyme There was a castle with a king Hiding in a wing 'Cause he never went to school to learn a single thing He had scepters and swords And a parliament of lords But on the inside he was sad Egad! Because he never had a wisdom for numbers A wisdom for words Though his crown was quite immense His brain was smaller that a bird's So the queen of the nation Made a royal proclamation "To the Missus and the Messers The more or lessers Bring me all the land's professors" Then she went to the hair dressers And they came from the east And they came from the south From each college they poured knowledge From their brains into his mouth But the king couldn't learn So each professor met their fate For the queen had their heads removed And placed upon the gate And on that date I state their wives all got a note Their mate was now the late great But then suddenly one day A stranger started in to sing He said "I'm the dirty rascal And I'm here to teach the king" And the queen clutched her jewels For she hated royal fools But this fool had some rules They really ought to teach in schools Like you'll be a happy king If you enjoy the things you've got You should never try to be The kind of person that you're not So they sang and they laughed For the king had found a friend And they ran onto a rainbow for The story's perfect end So the moral is you mustn't let The outside be the guide For it's not so cut and dried Well unless it's Dr. Jekyll Then you better hide Petrified No, the truth can't be denied As I now have testified All that really counts and matters Is the special stuff inside "He did it!" Oh, a cover is not the book So open it up and take a look Cause under the cover one discovers That the king maybe a crook So please listen to what we've said And open up a book tonight in bed So one more time before we get the hook (sing it out strong!) A cover is nice (Please take our advice) A cover is nice (Or you'll pay the price) A cover is nice But a cover is not the book Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Molly Category:Songs Sung By Gil Category:Songs Sung By Goby Category:Songs Sung By Deema Category:Songs Sung By Oona Category:Songs Sung By Nonny Category:Songs sung by Stylee